


Don't fuck this up

by neotorchwick24



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, meet the parents time with a sister in there as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotorchwick24/pseuds/neotorchwick24
Summary: Yang gives Neo a chance to meet some very important people





	Don't fuck this up

"look short stack, i'm letting you into a very private part of my life here. Don’t fuck this up."

'don't worry I've got this. I'm only meeting your family for goodness sake. I've already met little red and heard enough about your dad to be pretty confident.'

 

"That's true. My team already met you both as a bad guy and as my girlfriend but still. I don't know what my dads heard yet."

 

'OK OK, I'll be on my best behavior.'

 

"That's what i'm worried about." Yang said with a sigh, her girlfriend rolling her eyes and smirking lightly.

 

'well at least you don't have to meet my family. you already did after all.'

 

"Oh my god Neo is now the time for dead dad jokes."

 

With a quiet snicker, the shorter girl shrugged and went back to making sure she was physically prepared, slipping on her socks her girlfriend had preoccupied her from.

 

Yang sighed and glanced at the other girl with a small smile.

 

"i'm sorry darling. I'm just nervous. my team and my family are the most important people to me. You're part of that now too obviously but..."

 

Pulling on her shoe, Neo looked up and gave yang a toothy smile.

 

'It'll be OK. I think they will see i don't mean any harm anymore as long as you trust me and at least give me a chance to explain.'

 

"you're right. Of course you are. Sorry babe.

  
  
Neo leans over and runs her fingers very gently through her girlfriends hair, giving her a comforting smile. 

  
  
'i understand why you are worried. i really do. It's not a bad thing to be worried about, but i love you and i know you love me. I think that will shine through here.'

  
  
yang smiles back softly, feeling a bit more confident and quieting down to think, before breaking into a wide smile and returning to her usual upbeat self.

  
  
"You're right babe. thanks i needed that."

  
  
Neo smiles widely and offers her hand for yang to take as they leave to head to yang's childhood home.

  
  
When they arrived, yang was quickly swept up into a hug with her dad and sister, with Neo waiting off to the side slightly, watching happily. They soon remembered she was there and let the hug break up and allowing yang a moment to introduce her lover.

  
  
"Dad, this is my girlfriend Neo. Ruby you've already met her, since i introduced her to the team already."

 

"Pleasure to meet you Neo. Names Taiyang." Her dad says with a huge smile, offering his hand.

 

Neo takes it firmly and shakes his hand, just before he pulls her into a hug.

 

She lets out a small squeak of surprise, awkwardly hugging back, not really sure how to respond.

  
  
Ruby covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing and yang lets out a small relieved sigh.  
  
  
'it's very nice to meet you too sir.'  
  
  
"come on in everyone dinner was just finishing up. Maybe 10 more minute at most."  
  
  
Neo and Yang were ushered in by Ruby at Taiyangs words, rushed to the couch, where a scrapbook was sitting on the coffee table.  


"So, Neo. Wanna see baby pics?"  
  
  
Neos face lit up and she nodded excitedly as Yangs face switched from happy to mortified.  
  
  
"Oh come on. Not even five minutes in and you're trying to embarrass me?"

  
"Yup!" Ruby said, snickering with Neo and flipping the book open.

  
After flipping through the book with Neo, keeping it just out of Yangs reach as she made a token effort to get the scrapbook, they enjoyed a nice dinner and conversation, Yang happier and more relaxed than she expected to be.


End file.
